Her night of pain
by DeathAngel06
Summary: Not all kinghts in shinning armor are men as Catherine Willows found out one night she was abused.......CathSara slash you don't like it then don't read it
1. Her night of pain

It was one in the morning and Sara was sleeping soundly in her soft, large, queen sized bed. The covers were draped over her as she slept dreaming about the one person she cared most about but could never tell the person how she truly felt. The window was open and a soft cool breeze blew through the bed room. The thin fabric of the white curtains tussled slightly as the breeze blew. The light from the full moon came through the open window and shinned onto Sara as she slept, tossing and turning sometimes. Her black Motorola cell phone laid on her nightstand right next to the black alarm clock and the white lamp. Suddenly the cell phone started to ring its loud and annoying ring tone. Sara groaned and opened her eye lids and looked at the alarm clock. It read in big bright green numbers: 1:10 am. Sara had the night off from work. Who would be calling this early in the morning? She picked up the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked in a husky voice. Sara heard jagged, rough breathing on the other end. She looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Catherine's cell. She looked at it again. (Am I going crazy?) Sara thought as she kept checking the caller I.D. "Hello Cath? I know you are there. What's wrong?" Sara asked again her voice clearing up. She leaned over and turned on the light filling the room with a soft golden glow. It matched the white curtains, sheets, cover, pillows, the light oak dresser, and light oak nightstands on both sides of the bed.

"Sara?" Catherine's voice finally answered. It was very shaky.

"What's wrong Cath?" Sara asked sitting up in bed.

"Eddie he…….he abused me tonight." Catherine cried into the phone.

(When doesn't he abuse her?) Sara thought rolling her eyes. "How bad the damage?" Sara asked concerned for Catherine's safety.

"He….he….I can't talk he's………….." Catherine was saying before the line went dead.

"Catherine! Catherine! Dammit!" Sara yelled into the phone then flipped it shut. Sara got up quickly and ran over to her dresser and pulled the doors to it open. She grabbed a pair of tight light blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt and quickly changed into them. Once she was changed she pushed her cell phone into her front right pocket and grabbed her car keys and rushed out of the apartment and to her black 2005 Chevy corvette. She unlocked the car and got in and quickly started it and slammed the door shut. Not bothering to put on her seat belt she drove out of the parking lot fast and onto the street. She raced towards Catherine's place. Catherine had told Eddie she had wanted a divorce because supposedly Catherine had feelings for someone else but never told Sara who that someone else was. Sara's heart pounded in her ears as her body trembled. She knew Catherine was hurt and knew that Eddie had gone off of the edge. Sara zoomed into the neighborhood, which was silent because most people were already a sleep, people that weren't Catherine and Eddie. Sara pulled up to the side of the street in front of Catherine's house. Sara noticed that Eddie's red sports car was not in the driveway. The brunette got out of the car and quickly ran up to the front door and knocked. The door wasn't closed all the way and it slowly creaked open to reveal the messy house. Furniture was knocked everywhere. Some laying on the floor and others flipped and even some lodged in the walls. She saw a little blood spatter on the floor. Her heart sank when she saw the disturbing sight. Yes she did see a lot of this at work but she never wanted to see the person that she loved most place to be like a crime scene. Knowing Eddie wasn't home Sara had nothing to worry about. In fact if he was there she wouldn't have cared. Either way she was taking Catherine away from him. He didn't deserve her not now not ever.

"Catherine!" Sara yelled looking around in the foyer. She heard the sounds of low groans. Sara ran to the source of the groans and found Catherine lying on the living room floor behind the flipped couch. There was a cut on Catherine's head that was bleeding slightly. She had a few small cuts on her slim arms and her clothes were torn a little and covered slightly in her own blood. Tears filled Sara's eyes as she knelt down next to Catherine. Catherine had her eyes closed and was rolling her head slowly side to side groaning in pain. Sara touched Catherine's right arm gently. Immediately Catherine's body tensed. "Ssshhhh…..it is okay Cath….its just me Sara." Sara said softly trying to sooth Catherine. Catherine slowly relaxed after Sara reassured her. She slowly began to open her eyes revealing her deep blue eyes that were filled with nothing but pain. Her body was bruised and battered and hurt like hell. She had been thrown, hit, and when she had fallen down in attempt to give up he continued and kicked her several times before he took off. "Catherine I need to call this into the cops." Sara said taking out her cell phone. She was about to press in the number when a soft hand covered her right hand that held the phone. The thumb ran softly and gently over her wrist.

"Don't please. If he finds out he'll kill me." Catherine said her eyes filling with tears. Sara sighed and flipped the phone shut and sat it down onto the floor. It was going against every instinct in her body but she wanted to be sure Catherine felt saved, felt loved and wanted.

"I'm taking you home with me." Sara demanded. It wasn't an invite it was an order which Catherine didn't and wouldn't refuse. The feelings she had felt for another was for Sara. She loved the spit fire brunette. She loved everything about the brunette but could never tell Sidle her true feelings for her. Sara picked Catherine up, bridal style, and carried her out of the house. She sat Catherine down next to the car and opened the passenger's door and picked Catherine back up and put her into the passenger's seat and buckled the seat belt. Sara shut the door and rushed over to the driver's side and got in. She buckled her own seat belt and started the car and drove off now driving back to her place going the proper speed limit. Catherine was looking out the window playing the events of what happened that night in her mind. "Something on your mind Cath?" Sara asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out to tell someone how I feel that's all." Catherine replied with a heavy sigh. Sara only nodded leaving it at that. Normally she would push at Catherine but tonight Catherine had been through so much that Sara didn't feel like being pushy in anyway. Sara pulled into the parking lot of the apartment buildings and brought the car to a slow stop into a parking space. She turned off the car and got out and walked over to Catherine's side and opened the door. She unbuckled Catherine's seat belt and helped Catherine out of the car. Catherine had a little trouble getting out but once Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist Catherine was fine. "Sara I can tell you anything right?" Catherine asked leaning against Sara.

"Yes you can tell me anything." Sara replied loving the fact that Catherine was in her arms. She had dreamt about holding Catherine but not about the way Catherine just ended up in her arms.

"I……………….

TO BE CONTINUED…………………

((note from author: alright here is another Catherine and Sara love story. I just can't get enough of those two…..lol…anyway I hope everyone likes it. Thank you for reading.))


	2. The knight in shinning armor

"I want to thank you for tonight about how you risked your own safety to come and get me. If he was there I don't know what he would have done to you. If he hurt you…….." Catherine was saying before she couldn't finish any more. She broke down crying into Sara's right shoulder. Sara stood there holding Catherine in her arms. Sara ran her right hand in stroke down Catherine's silky smooth strawberry blonde hair.

"Catherine it's alright. You're safe here with me. I won't let that pathetic excuse of a man hurt you anymore. Besides I don't care what could have happened to me. I could have taken him easily." Sara said softly to Catherine being her spit fire self. Catherine couldn't help but smile at Sara's reassuring word. She let out a low short laugh when she heard the last part. Sara lowered her head to Catherine's right ear. "Catherine I wan you to stay with me until I know for curtain that you are safe from that man." Sara whispered against Catherine's left ear. Sara's hot breath brushed over Catherine's eyes and she it her lower lip trying to suppress a moan. Without warning Sara picked Catherine up bridal style and carried her into the apartment building and up the stairs to her apartment. Sara was a tom boy where she had come from. She did work out in her free time and sometimes went back to her home town to play tackle football with her old guy friends. Lifting Catherine and carrying her even up the stairs was no problem for her. Once at her door she set the strawberry blonde down and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door and opened it. Catherine sighed in relief finally being in a place she knew she was going to be safe in. She knew she was safe with Sara but she knew she was even more safe with Sara in Sara's apartment because one of the reasons was that she knew that Sara had a gun hidden somewhere in the place. Sara picked Catherine up bridal style and carried her into the apartment closing the door behind them with her left foot. She carried Catherine into the bed room. She gently laid Catherine down onto the soft, large, queen sized bed. "I need to tend to your cuts." Sara said softly gently touching her right hand to the cut on Catherine's head.

"No please don't bother I can take care of my cuts myself." Catherine said as the memories of that night burned into her mind," Shit." Catherine swore.

"What Cath?" Sara asked tilting her head.

"Lindsey is over at a friend's house." Catherine said worry filling her voice.

"What's the number?" Sara asked picking up her cell phone. Catherine willingly gave Sara the number. Sara dialed it and pressed talk. The phone rang a few times.

"Hello?" A female voice asked on the other end.

"Yes this is Sara I am calling for Catherine. Is Lindsey alright?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes she is perfectly fine. Her father just came and got her." The female said happy to answer the question. Sara's heart sank immediately.

"Do you know where he said he was taking her?" Sara asked trying to keep her composure.

"I do believe he said he was taking her home." The female answered.

"Thank you. Bye." Sara send then flipped the phone shut," **_he's _**got her."

Catherine's eyes began to fill with fear. Her face showed the same emotion. "Sara what if he hurts her? What if he arrives back at the house to see I am not there and takes his rage out on Lindsey?" Catherine asked as she started to cry.

"I won't let any of that take place Catherine." Sara replied as she walked over to her side of the bed and opened the night stand. She opened the drawer to reveal a black short barrel pistol and a large white box. Sara took out the gun and took a handful of bullets out of the white box and put them in her right pants pocket. "Stay here Catherine and don't make any noise. Just stay in bed and try to sleep." Sara ordered. Catherine was going to protest but decided it was best to listen to Sara.

"What about you?" Catherine asked looking at Sara.

"I'm going to go get Lindsey." Sara replied.

"Be careful." Catherine said as she tried to stop crying.

"Always." Sara said putting on a devilish grin. Sara walked out of the bed room then the apartment and down to her car. Once she got in she started it and drove off quickly in the direction of Catherine's house. When she neared the house she could see Eddie's red sports car in the driveway. A low growl rumbled in Sara's throat as she thought about the pain he had caused the one she loved dearly. Sara parked her car near the house and left it running. She got out, pistol in her left hand, and walked up the house. The front door was wide open so Sara took it as an invitation to enter without having permission. She entered the house and saw the gruesome scene again which tore at her heart and filled her body with sorrow and rage. "Lindsey?" Sara called out softly knowing Eddie had bad ears but Lindsey didn't. Lindsey heard Sara's voice and ran down the stairs and launched herself at Sara. She flung her arms around d the brunette and cried into Sara's stomach seeing as how Lindsey wasn't really that tall. She took fist fulls of Sara's black t-shirt. "It's alright Lindsey." Sara said softly trying to reassure Lindsey.

"Where's mommy?" Lindsey cried.

"She's safe I promise you." Sara said," Look at me Lindsey." Lindsey looked up at Sara, tears streaming down her face. "Go pack a few pairs of clothes and I'll take you to mommy okay?" Sara ordered to the young girl softly. Lindsey nodded then ran up the stairs it was when Lindsey was out of sight that Eddie came strolling into the foyer. He had a few scratches on his face. Sara had to hold in a laugh. She never knew that Catherine could fight Eddie especially when she never told the cops about him abusing her.

"You can't take her from me." Eddie said in a stern voice. He didn't notice the gun.

"Oh yeah?" Sara asked raising her right eye brow in a cocky gesture," Watch me." He moved towards her making her feel threatened. Sara raised the gun and pointed at his face. As soon as he saw it he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You won't shoot me." He laughed.

"Really? I should have shot your dick off for hurting Catherine. Don't push me either." Sara growled at him still aiming the gun in his face. He stood still.

"You love her don't you?" Eddie asked smugly.

"And if I do? There is nothing that you or anyone else can do to make me not love her." Sara replied through clenched teeth.

"She always talked about you, you know?" Eddie answered.

"She did?" Sara asked a little shocked.

"Yes she said you were a bitch….an ice queen." He said laughing.

"She would never say such things you lying sack of shi……." Sara was saying before she heard Lindsey coming out from the girl's bed room. Sara lowered the gun to her side. Eddie knew that Sidle knew how to aim and shoot in a heart beat so he stayed where he was. Lindsey ran down the stairs and to Sara. Lindsey had a pink book bag on her back.

"Are you ready to go Sara?" Lindsey asked. Sara slipped the gun into her front left pocket. She gently rested left hand on the handle.

"Of course I am Lindsey. Let's go see mommy." Sara said smiling at Lindsey. Lindsey flashed a wide smile back and trotted outside. Once Lindsey was out of ear shot Sara turned to Eddie. "Make no mistake Ed you lay one hand or even one hair on either of them and you'll have a cap in your mouth so fast you won't get a chance to say shit." Sara said a low growl escaping her throat.

"You can't keep them from me forever." Eddie said.

"Don't ever underestimate me Ed." Sara said before turning and leaving the house. She walked over to the car and before she got into the car she slipped the gun into the glove box then got in and buckled up. Once Lindsey was set they drove off to Sara's apartment.

"So where is mommy?" Lindsey asked looking out the window and at the lights that streamed by as Sara drove.

"Back at my place Linds. You'll see her soon. She is fine. She worried about you so I came and got you." Sara answered keeping her gaze to the road a head.

"Are you mommy's knight and shinning armor?" Lindsey asked looking at Sara. Sara smiled softly.

"Well now I wouldn't call myself that……" Sara was saying.

"I'll ask mommy when I see her." Lindsey said smiling.

Sara soon pulled into the parking lot and slowed the car to a stop and turned it off. Lindsey got out as did Sara. "Want to have a race Lindsey?" Sara asked smiling.

"Sure." Lindsey replied.

"First one to the third floor and to the apartment door labeled 35 wins." Sara said," ready…..set…..GO!" Lindsey and Sara both quickly took off running towards the building. Sara was way faster then Lindsey but held her speed back so Lindsey could win. They both ran up the spiraling stairs, Lindsey in the lead and Sara not to far behind, Lindsey was first to arrive at the door. "You beat me squirt." Sara said laughing as she unlocked the door. Once the door was unlocked Sara opened the door.

"Yeah well get use to it Sara." Lindsey laughed entering the apartment. As soon as Catherine heard Lindsey's voice she got out of bed and ran into the living room. She ran up to Lindsey and scooped Lindsey into her arms and spun her around. Lindsey giggled as they spun. Catherine soon put Lindsey down.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you." Catherine said smiling at Sara.

"It was nothing. Alright squirt go get ready for bed. Your bed room is the guest room." Sara said. Lindsey nodded then turned to Catherine.

"Mommy can I ask you something?" Lindsey asked looking up at Catherine.

"Yeah go a head Linds." Catherine replied.

"Is Sara your knight and shinning armor?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine smiled softly and knelt down next to Lindsey. "I guess she is." Catherine said smirking up at Sara. Sara's face turned a slight shade of red. Lindsey laughed then ran off to the guest room. Catherine stood up. "I have something to tell you." Catherine said softly as she got closer to Sara.

Sara's heart pounded in her chest. "Yeah?" Sara asked nervously.

"I……………

TO BE CONTINUED……………


	3. Hit and run?

"I….I want to thank you for earlier. For everything you have done for Lindsey and me tonight. I don't know what I would have done tonight if you wouldn't have come." Catherine replied. She wanted to tell the leggy woman how she truly felt but the words didn't seem to form. That was twice now her voice had failed her.

"No thanks needed Cath." Sara said leaning against the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. The blinds were open and the rays from the full moon bathed Sara in them lighting her skin with a healthy glow.

"Yes there are thanks needed. Eddie went out drinking and came home drunk and things got out of hand about the divorce papers……." Catherine was saying as she gazed at Sara. Sara had never looked so beautiful since the first moment the two had met.

"Catherine you can't keep making excuses for the man. How many more times are you going to apologize for his behavior or cover him?" Sara asked turning to Catherine crossing her arms over her chest," personally I don't know why you haven't left him already. He hurts you and Lindsey. She doesn't need an environment like that Cat and you know that."

"The reason I didn't leave him sooner was because Lindsey needed a father." Catherine said in her defense.

"Catherine he isn't a father. He was never one in the first place. She still needs another parent figure in her life but not him. I am glad you finally decided to leave him." Sara answered Catherine sighed and looked at the floor. Sara felt a little guilty for being so harsh so she walked over to Catherine and lifted Catherine's chin with her right hand so now they were both gazing into one another's eyes. "Listen Catherine that jerk doesn't deserve your pity not even your love. You deserve better. You deserve someone who loves you for you and not your ass. You need someone who will treat you right. Someone who makes you feel whole and someone who doesn't want to hurt you." The young C.S.I said softly as she gazed into the pair of deep blue eyes.

"Someone like you." The older C.S.I said softly just above a whisper. The brunette stood there trying to take in what the strawberry blonde had just said to her.

"Wh….what do you mean by someone like me?" Sara stuttered trying to make sense of what Catherine just said.

"Listen Sara I know you probably don't feel the same way but I…..I like you a lot." Catherine said quickly looking away.

Sara's hazel eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. (She feels the same way about me?) Sara thought shocked. "I like you a lot too Catherine." Sara answered softly. It's like she had no control over her mouth. A wide, soft smile formed on the strawberry blonde's lips. Sara knew she had to change the subject quickly. "Do you need anything to drink or eat?" The leggy woman asked letting go of Catherine and backing away a little.

"A soda please. Doesn't matter what kind." Catherine replied calmly as she went over to the couch and sat down. Sara nodded and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find out there was barely any food and no soda in there.

"Hey Cath I'm going to run to the store." Sara yelled from the kitchen after she closed the fridge door.

"Alright." Catherine answered from the couch. Sara walked out into the living room and grabbed her car keys.

"Make yourself at home Catherine." Sara said as she walked over to the door," I'll see you in about a half hour."

Catherine nodded then said," be careful."

"Always." The young C.S.I said as a smirk crossed her soft lips. She opened the door and before shutting it she locked it then closed it and walked down to her car. She got in and started up and headed for the grocery store. It was rare that Las Vegas had a street that barely had anyone on it. Tonight was one of those rare nights. Of course most of the city was already sleeping. Sara went to make a right turn on a green light and a red sports car came out of no where and crashed into the corvette jerking Sara around in the driver's seat and sending the car spinning to a stop. During the collision Sara hit her head hard off of the steering wheel and fell unconscious. Steam poured from the engine as the leggy woman lay hunched over the steering wheel. Blood slowly trickled down from the cut on her head. The red sports car quickly took off. A police officer happened to drive by Sara's crashed corvette and saw it. The office quickly called for back up and paramedics. The paramedics removed her from the car and attached her to a gurney and took her to the hospital. Grissom had caught word of what happened to Sara and he called Catherine's cell phone.

Catherine was in a happy mood as she sat on the couch thinking about Sara. Her cell phone began to ring and she picked it up seeing Grissom's name on the caller I.D. "Hello?" She asked with much joy in her voice.

"Hey Catherine Sara was in a bad car accident." Grissom replied trying not to show his pain. The smile on Catherine's face quickly faded and she almost dropped the phone.

"Is she alright?" Catherine asked panicked.

"She is on her way to the hospital now." Grissom answered.

"Okay thank you Grissom." Catherine said trying to stay calm. She flipped her phone shut and rushed in to get Lindsey.

Meanwhile Sara was already in the E.R at the hospital. Nick and Greg were the first ones to arrive at the hospital followed by Warrick, Brass, and Grissom. Moments after Grissom arrived Catherine came rushing in with Lindsey on her back.

"Where is she?" Catherine shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Cath calm down. She is in the E.R." Nick said keeping a calm composure. Catherine put Lindsey down next to Brass then broke down sobbing. Warrick walked over to Catherine and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Who did this to her?" Catherine cried.

"We don't know yet. It looks like a hit and run." Brass answered," but I have my men investigating." Almost a half hour later after Sara had gone into the E.R the doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" Catherine was the first one to ask.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

((From the author: sorry it was short and boring I had to write fast plus I was fresh out of ideas. Next one will be better hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews and reading my fanfic.))


	4. Loaded or not?

"Yes, she is fine. In the accident she sustained some minor internal bleeding and some fractures. We managed to stop the internal bleeding and repair the fractures." The doctor said riding every one of their worries.

"So can we see her?" Grissom asked standing up and removing his glasses.

"I'm sorry but only one person can see her for now." He answered lowering his gaze to the ground. The C.S.I crew all looked at one another.

"Catherine will go." Greg spoke up. He knew that Sara and Catherine had chemistry between them and Catherine was more worried then the others were.

"Who will watch Lindsey?" Catherine asked turning quickly to Greg.

"I will. Well, all of us will." Warrick replied placing his right hand on Lindsey's small right shoulder. Catherine smiled softly. She loved how they all were like a big family and in times like these they would stick together more then ever. The doctor turned and started to walk off. Catherine follwed him with haste. He soon stopped at a door and the strawberry blonde stopped as well.

"Now when you go in there she will not look like the woman you know." He warned. The older C.S.I nodded her head wondering how bad Sara looked. The doctor opened the door. The brunette was laying on the hospital bed with her hazel eyes closed. IV's were attached to her slim arms and she had a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Catherine covered her mouth gently with her right hand as tears began to fill her deep blue eyes. She slowly walked over to the bed and took the young C.S.I's right hand in her hands and couldn't help but to let the tears fall. A few fell onto the leggy woman and her right hand instantly jumped to life squeezing onto the strawberry blonde's hand slightly. Sara struggled for a few moments with her eye lids and managed to get them open only half way. The older C.S.I squeezed onto the young C.S.I's hand once she saw those beautiful hazel eyes but they seemed so different. Pain and fear filled Sara's hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sara I should have never called you when Eddie went on a drunken rage. If I would have never got you involved in it you would have never ended up here." Catherine cried," I...I love you Sara." Sara's eyes opened all the way. The leggy woman locked eyes with the strawberry blonde. The gaze was full of love and passion. The brunette took her left hand and pushed the breathing mask off.

"I love you too." Sara answered in a weak, husky voice. Sara sat up and caught Catherine's soft perfect lips with hers. They kissed for a few moments but when the need for breath became and issue Catherine was the first to pull away.

"That was amazing." The brunette said amazed as a wicked smile crossed her lips. Catherine only nodded as a wide devilish grin crossed her mouth. The door flung wide open and the heavy smell of alcohol filled the room. Ed stumbled in with a gun in his hand. Sara didn't know if it was load because it was a revolver. He waved the gun around.

"I knew you two loved each other. You are such a whore Catherine." Ed slurred out. His words were barely even understood. He was so intoxicated that his speech sounded like one big slur. He aimed the gun at Sara and pulled the trigger...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I have been really busy lately. Now imagine Ed drunk but times it by 1000 and that is why he has a gun in his hand and ready to kill someone.))


	5. A familiar scent

Catherine's heart started to pound in her chest. She could hear the rhythm of her heart beat in her ears. Her breathing grew shallow and slow. It seemed like time was passing very slowly. Nothing happened when Ed pulled the gun. There was only a click and that was it. Turns out Ed was so drunk he forgot to load the revolver. Since he couldn't use the gun he dropped it and quickly ran down the hall and made a quick escape from the hospital. Time in Catherine's mind returned to normal. Her heart was starting to settle down. The strawberry blonde sighed with relief when the gun did nothing. Sara seemed shocked. Her heart was beating at a fast rate.

"What in the world?" The brunette managed to stutter out. Fear filled her voice. The older C.S.I sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped her arms around the leggy woman and pulled her into a tight, loving, comforting embrace.

"Ed drunk." Catherine replied softly as she continued to hold the younger C.S.I.

"I could have just died." Sara said voice full of fear. Staring down the barrel of a gun was enough to scare anyone into reality. Not that the brunette wasn't in reality but she thought Catherine admitting that she loved her...her of all people made her think she was in a very good dream.

"Yes, I know you could have and I am glad he was so drunk that he didn't bother loading the gun." Catherine answered pulling Sara closer to her body. Sara felt so safe in Catherine's arms. The leggy woman snuggled up against the older C.S.I.

"I feel safe with you." The brunette whispered as she wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde. Catherine smiled and held her tighter.

"And I feel the same way in your arms." She replied her voice full of love and passion. Sara pulled away a little and pressed her lips softly against Catherine's lips. After a few seconds she pulled away blushing. Catherine smiled but they were soon interrupted by a soft knock at the door. The older C.S.I instantly pulled Sara closer as if to protect her.

"It's just me Catherine." A man's voice called out. Grissom walked into the room and Catherine let go of Sara a little.

"What is it Grissom?" The strawberry blonde asked turning to Grissom.

"The doctor says that we have to leave Sara so she can get some rest." Grissom answered simply. Catherine gave Sara a sad look.

"It's all right Catherine I'll be fine. You go. Get back to Lindsey and take care of her." The brunette said softly. It was obvious that she was sad that Catherine had to leave. Catherine nodded and gave Sara one last kiss then pulled away completely and stood up.

"I'll see you sometime soon." The older C.S.I said softly to the younger C.S.I. The leggy woman nodded and laid down on her back and watched the two leave. A few tears escaped Sara's eyes. She didn't want to leave Catherine. She never wanted to leave her again but rules were rules. She needed the sexy strawberry haired, blue eyed woman. She was almost killed twice in one night by the same man who had hurt the woman of the brunette's dreams. The leggy woman wondered how long she would have to wait until she saw the one she called her own again. Yeah sure Sara knew they weren't dating but in Sara's mind Catherine was truly Sara's and she knew that someday it would be true. Her last thought was about the older C.S.I before her world grew dark.

She had no idea how long she had been out. Time seemed to drag on for her. Her body ached and her head was spinning. The brunette's hazel eyes fluttered open. The room was dark and she could see head lights from passing cars sweeping across the ceiling of her hospital room. She heard a soft snoring sound so Sara sat up and get a better look around the room. Sitting in a chair near the bed sat the woman of Sara's dreams. She smiled softly then remembered where she was and how she got there. It had been almost like a dream. The accident, telling the older C.S.I her true feelings, and Ed coming in with a gun, all of it. The brunette sighed happily and laid back down and laid there for a few hours and watched Catherine sleep. In truth Sara wasn't tired one bit. She didn't know how long she slept but sleep no longer had its grasp on her. It was when the doctor came in and turned on the lights that the strawberry blonde opened her deep blue eyes. The first person she looked to was the younger C.S.I in the hospital bed.

"Good evening sleepy head." Catherine said sleepily smiling at Sara.

"Good evening. How long have I been a sleep?" Sara asked.

"A few days now." The older C.S.I replied. It was easy to tell that she didn't like the brunette being a sleep that long.

"Oh...well if it makes you feel any better I had a lot of dreams about you." The younger C.S.I answered smirking. The strawberry blonde smirked but the moment was short lived when someone walked into the room. The smell of Curve cologne filled the room. Sara knew that scent. Her heart sank when she caught it. A man walked into the room and it was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: sorry if this chapter was boring. Thanks for reading.))


	6. Watching eyes

Hank walked into the room. Sara knew for a long time that she was a lesbian but she needed to hide it from everyone by dating a guy but Hank never knew she was like that. When they were together she had never slept with him only gave him a kiss once or twice. Then there was her so called feelings for Grissom. She thought it was love but she was wrong. She only admired him and that was it. The person she truly loved was Catherine but she thought Catherine wasn't like that but now she was glad to see that Catherine loved her in return. The brunette's mind started to race as well as her heart. What was Hank doing here? Was he here to hurt her or was he here for another reason?

He walked to the foot of the bed staying silent the whole way. He looked like he had something on his mind. Once at the foot of the bed he placed his hands on the foot board.

"I thought I would never see you here. Most of the stunts you pulled in the past could have sent you six feet under." Hank said softly shaking his head," who did you piss off this time?"

"None of your damn business Hank." The leggy woman hissed," why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, I needed to tell you something." He answered hunching over slightly.

"Spit it out then get out of here. Right now men are not looking to trust worthy in my eyes right now. The only men I can trust right now is the doctor, Gill, Nick, Greg, and Warrick." The young C.S.I said her voice full of anger and pain. Hank had hurt her badly in the past.

"I came to tell you that I still love you." The man at the foot of the bed said simply. Sara's face dropped. She told him that she would never love him again so why does he feel like this towards her? Catherine seemed shocked as well. Tears began to fill the strawberry blonde's deep blue eyes. She turned her face away from the brunette to hide her eyes.

"Hank I told you that I never would have feelings for you. I never did and never will. You were just a cover so people would never find out about who I really love." Sara said shaking her head at how stupid she thought Hank was. "Now get out Hank!" It was a strong and firm order. His face muscles tightened.

"And who do you really like?" He growled at her tightening his grip on the foot board.

"None of your damn business now get out or I'll have Brass kindly escort you out of the hospital." The leggy woman shouted," or I'll personally see you out." Hank turned and left. Catherine now had her face in her hands. The brunette flung her legs over the side of the stiff bed and stood up on weak legs. It took her a few seconds to steady herself before she walked over to the woman she loved more then anything, even life itself. She placed her right hand on the older C.S.I's back.

"What's wrong Cath?" Sara asked softly.

Catherine shook her head. "I was a fool for thinking you actually loved me." She cried out in response.

The brunette seemed a bit taken by the strawberry blonde's response. "Catherine, sweetie, the one I love is you. Not Hank and not Grissom. I love you and only you." The leggy woman spoke. Catherine lifted her head out of her hands and turned her body in the chair to face Sara.

"Then who did you use Hank for a cover for?" She asked looking up at the leggy woman.

"Then person I kept hidden was you. I loved you since I started to work at the crime lab. At first I thought it was a crush but over time it developed into much more." The brunette replied kneeling next to the strawberry blonde.

"What about your feelings for Grissom?" She asked.

"Those were not feelings. I thought I loved him or had something for him that was close to love but the whole time it was a lie to me. The only person I loved and ever will love is you." Sara answered. Catherine began to cry more. "Don't cry please."

"These are tears of joy now." The older C.S.I cried. The leggy woman wrapped her arms around Catherine and pulled her into a tight loving embrace. Catherine backed up slightly and crushed her lips against Sara's lips. The leggy woman slipped her tongue into the strawberry blonde's mouth. Their tongues began to do an exotic dance which was soon ended because the need to breath became a to real of an issue. Sara pulled away and when she thought they both caught their breath she started to kiss Catherine again but little did they know someone was watching them but who was it?

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: thank you all for reading and for the reviews. I'm looking for a beta reader so if any of my loyal readers wants to be one or has any ideas I would like to hear them. Thank you once again.))


	7. Some answers

He watched Cath and Sara share a passionate, loving kiss. He could tell the two cared deeply for one another by the way they held onto each other as if they were afraid if they let the other go something would happen to tear them apart. He sighed as he turned and walked down the hall with his head hung low. Over the years he thought Sara had cared for him but obviously he was wrong. What he was unaware of that she had only admired him but she thought it was love.

"Hey Grissom." Greg greeted as Grissom walked out into the waiting room. Lindsey was sitting by Nick playing go fish with him and Greg.

"Hello Greg." Grissom replied as he lifted his head trying to show nothing was wrong.

"Something up Gris?" Nick asked as he darted a gaze over at Gill.

"No everything is fine. Sara is settling in well here." He answered after taking a deep breath. When he finally released that the brunette had some form of feelings for him he started to develope feelings for her. This was like a major low blow for him walking on the woman he loved kissing a female co-worker.

"I take you walked in on her and Cath?" Nick asked.

"How did you..." Gill was asking.

"Well the two are in love. It's a wonder why the two didn't hook up earlier." Nick simply stated the obvious.

"Well they both are hard headed." Greg teased as he picked up a card.

"Yeah that's true. They use to fight a lot but a few days before this all happened they actually started to get a long. Maybe after five years they finally realized their feelings for one another." Nick laughed.

"I remember how every time daddy was gone and mommy came home from work she used to talk about Sara. It would always be nice things but sometimes she came home frustrated." Lindsey said happily as she rocked back and forth," Nick do you have any 5's?"

"No go fish kiddo." Nick replied laughing slightly.

"When she came home frustrated what did she say?" Grissom asked kneeling down next to Lindsey.

"How Sara was hard headed but then she would calm down and say how beautiful Sara was." Lindsey answered," why?"

"No reason." Gill asked standing," All right Greg come with me back to the lab. Nick you can stay here and watch Lindsey."

Greg let out a heavy sigh and stood. "Bye Nick, bye Lindsey." Greg said before turning and leaving with Grissom.

Meanwhile back in the brunette's hospital room Sara and Catherine had stopped kissing to catch their breath.

"Remind me when I get out of here to show you how much I love you." The leggy woman said grinning.

The strawberry blonde blushed slightly as she began to grin. "Oh believe me I'll remind you. I would never forget." Catherine said playfully. Sara patted on the bed and scooted over for Catherine to sit. The older C.S.I sat down and wrapped her arms around the younger C.S.I and pulled her into a loving, warm embrace. The brunette wrapped her arms around the strawberry blonde and soon the two fell a sleep like that right after they whispered'I love you' to one another. As the two slept in each other's arms Ed was forming a plan of how to get Sara out of Catherine's life for good.

((from the author: sorry I haven't writen in a while...I will write a Christmas special in the next week))


	8. His last words?

A few weeks after Eddie had crashed into Sara's car Sara was finally being released from the hospital. As the leggy woman was in the hospital bath room connected to her hospital room dressing in street clothes, the strawberry blonde was signing the release forms. She had a huge smile on her face knowing her and the younger C.S.I would become even closer since the night Sara saved her from Ed's wrath. The strawberry blonde and the brunette were now dating and were very much in love with eachother. A man in a dark brown trench coat, a brown hat, and black sun glasses brushed past Catherine. His mouth and nose were hidden by the collar of the coat. Catherine just looked at him strangly as he walked off.

"Ma'm sign here too please." The female nurse said pointing to a blank line. The older C.S.I nodded and signed on the line.

Meanwhile with Sara, she was finally finished changing. She walked out of the bath room and saw Grissom sitting in a chair near a window, gazing out at the night's sky.

"Hey Gris. Something the matter?" Sara asked placing the hospital gown on the bed. He jumped slightly, as if coming back to reality. He turned in the chair to face the leggy brunette C.S.I.

"I need to tell you something." Gill said standing and taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. He walked over to Sara.

"What is it?" The leggy woman asked tilting her head to the right side.

"I know it is wrong and selfish of me to tell you this now but over the five years you have worked at the crime lab I started to develope feelings for you. I know you had feelings for me and that now they are most likely gone because someone else has won over your heart. She is very good for you Sara. She treats you right. She treats you like how you should be treated. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Grissom replied now standing a few inches away from the younger C.S.I.

She seemed shocked. Well, of course she would be. The man she thought she had feelings for, which was no more the a fleeting illusion, just admitted he had some form of feelings for her. The brunette had waited so long to hear those words and how much she would love it and love him for admitting it but now her feelings were with Cath. Her heart, her soul, every fiber of her existence was now with Catherine. She shook her head. "I...I don't know what to say to you Gill. So many years have I waited to hear those words from you and how much it would mean to me but now...now I have Cath and now your words mean nothing to me. Yes, it is very sweet of you to tell me but I am with Catherine. She is my heart, my soul, my life. I love her more then anything in the world." Sara said looking at Griss with hazel eyes full of questions.

He nodded his head. Grantit it was not the answer he wanted to hear but he knew that the strawberry blonde was now Sara's lover, and Sara's life. "I understand." He replied softly gazing at his feet. Catherine had overheard what Sara had said about her. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears as she smiled and placed her right hand on the front of her left shoulder.

I had no idea she loved me so much. Catherine thoughtI have to show her, tell her how much she means to me.

The stranger in the trench coat rounded the corner and walked into the hospital room Sara and Grissom was in. Her pulled out an automatic and started to fire. Gill pushed Sara back and used his body to sheild the leggy brunette from the heavy gun fire. Catherine screamed and ducked down out in the hall. She placed her hands over her head and clenched her eyes shut wishing that no one was hurt, mainly her lover. The automatic soon ran out of ammunition. He threw the gun to the ground and went to run out of the room but two police men slammed him into a wall and placed handcuffs on him. Gill collapsed onto the ground. Sara yelled for help from a doctor. One ran in and went over to Griss. Catherine followed. She did not noticed Gill on the ground. She ran over ot the brunette.

"Are you all right sweetie?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Yes but Gill is not." The brunette said pointing to their boss.

The doctor knelt next to him and checked his pulse.

"Well?" Both the women asked.

"He's...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Reassuring words

"He's alive but barely. I need to get him to the E.R." The doctor said standing up. Nurses ran into the room and placed Gill on a hospital bed and ran out of the room pushing it. Sara couldn't bare to watch. She turned to Cath and closed her eyes tightly hoping Gill getting shot was just a horrible dream she had fallen into while sleeping. The strawberry blonde walked over to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her pulling the leggy woman into a tight, loving embrace.

"He'll be fine Sara." Catherine whispered in the younger C.S.I's ear trying to reassure her.

"This is all because of me Cath." She admitted breaking down into uncontrlable sobs.

"No it is not sweetie. Don't think that." The older C.S.I replied rubbing Sara's back slowly and gently. The leggy woman cried into Catherine's left shoulder. She slowly wrapped her shaky arms around her lover and tried to get even closer to her. She felt safe with Catherine. Right now she needed that feeling.

"Do you really think he'll be fine?"The brunette asked as she looked up at the strawberry blonde.

The strawberry blonde looked down at the younger C.S.I and tried to smile. "Honey when have you ever known Grissom to give up?"

"In all my years of working with him, never." Sara replied looking down at the ground.

"Exactly. Knowing Gill he'll be bouncing back from this in not time. Well just as soon as they get the bullets out of him." Catherine said softly. The leggy woman only nodded, knowing her lover was telling the truth.

Maybe Gill will bounce back. The brunette thought before asking," why is Ed so bent on killing me?"

"Becuase he hates the fact that I am finally happy and that it isn't with him." The older C.S.I asnwered.

Sara looked up at Catherine. "You're happy with me Cat?"

The strawberry blonde laughed softly. "Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I didn't think you could be happy with me seeing as how we spend most of our time together in a hospital." The younger C.S.I mumbled softly.

Catherine smiled softly and stated," it doesn't matter where we are. Just as long as I am with you I am happy."

Sara lifted her head and gazed into the pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really." She replied before pressing a soft, heated kiss to the leggy woman's lips. The younger C.S.I smiled and kissed her back before pulling away after a few moments.

"I hope he is okay. I feel really bad now. I mean he could die because of me Cath." Sara said softly.

"Don't feel bad. If he wasn't willing to die for you he wouldn't have blocked you know would he?" Catherine answered.

A few hours passed and still there was no word about Gill's condition. Sara paced back and forth in the waiting room. Catherine sat in a chair reading a magazine while Nick and Warrick we talking softly about what had happened and why no one has caught Eddie yet. Finally a doctor walked through the doors and over to them. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over at the doctor.

"He is..." The doctor was saying.

((from the author: sorry if it was so boring. Thanksfor reading. Oh should Gill live or die? Please send me comments and tell me what you think should happen to him.))


	10. Heart to heart

"He is a live but he may not make it. We will only know in time." The doctor said lowering his head a bit. 

The team fell silent. If someone would have dropped a needle amongst them you could hear it eco for moments. Everyone's face's were mixed between sorrow and shock. The leggy brunette didn't know how to react to this. Her boss, her best friend saved her and could die because of it. She choked back more tears as her lover continued to hold her in warm, safe, loving arms. 

"Can anyone see him now?" Nick spoke up choking back his own set of tears. 

"Yes but only one person for now." The doctor answered as he looked up at the team of crime investigators. 

"Sara, baby, you should go say something to him." Catherine offered softly as she unraveled her arms from the nervous brunette. 

Sara stood up nodding a bit and followed the doctor to the hospital room that Grissom was in. She pushed open the door and walked in, her hazel eyes fixated on the ground. She couldn't look at him like this. It hurt her to see that someone who liked her and someone who she had worked with for five years and became best friends with, was in danger of dieing because of her. 

Gill was already awake and reading a magazine when the leggy woman walked in. He turned his head to look at the younger C.S.I. 

"Hey." He answered in a weak voice. 

"Hi." Sara spoke softly," Um I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry I put you in this situation." 

Grissom sighed softly and set the magazine down on the end table next to the hospital lamp. He directed his gaze back at the brunette. "You didn't put me in this situation...I put myself in this situation." 

"But because of me you could die!" She cried out as she finally looked at him. 

"I couldn't have allowed you to die though Sara." Her boss stated. 

"Why not?!" His co-worker cried, tears streaming down her soft, angelic cheeks. 

"You have so much to live for. You have Catherine and Lindsey. They need you more than ever right now. Both of them need to feel safe and loved and you can provide that for them. Eddie is out there somewhere just waiting for a weak spot to open and he'll take his chance. If you had died because of this both your lover and her daughter would be vulnerable to his assaults, both emotional and physical." Grissom replied. 

Sara tried so hard in searching his eyes for any chance of survival. Those once vibrant eyes were now clouded by pain, exhaustion, and death. The flame of his life that he withheld in his eyes was dieing down to a dwindle and would most likely soon extinguish. "Gill." She spoke softly," I don't want you to die. You deserve to live." 

He managed to laugh softly then said," we cannot escape what fate has in store for us. I guess this is my fate. Dieing protecting the person I have deep feelings for." 

"You can't die though!" She shouted. 

"Sara I can feel each amount of pain the bullets caused. The doctors could only manage to prolong my death. I know it's coming and there is nothing that can stop it." Gill stated, speaking the truth. 

The leggy woman felt weak and ill and had to quickly sit down in a chair. She grew pale and placed her right hand over her eyes, finally coming to terms with what could happen. 

"But the doctor said you might live." She choked out. 

"You know as well as I do that some evidence can point to a wrong answer." He said simply as his breathing began to slow while he closed his eyes. "Just know this Sidle I love you and I feel like I have accomplished something by saving your life. I saved you from death, from pain, and in turn I saved Catherine and everyone else from going through the pain of your death." 

"They'll still be in pain because of your death." She cried into her hands. 

"I know they will but they will get over it trust me. It would practically kill Catherine if you died. It would be the hardest thing for her, to live without her lover, her friend. In time my life will slowly fade into memories." He said, his voice slowly fading," please bring in Catherine I have one thing to say to her before I slip into the abyss." 

Sara only nodded and stood up. She walked over to the door and turned to back to him. "I'm sorry Grissom. I truly am. You were a great boss and a wonderful friend." She choked out then left. She walked back to the waiting room. "Hun he wants to see you." She answered as she collapsed onto a chair. 

The strawberry blonde nodded as she stood up and walked into Gill's room. "Griss you wanted to see me." She called out softly. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Yes I did. I wanted to tell you some things please take a seat." 

Cat walked over and sat down in a chair and looked intently at her friend. 

"First of all I know I'm dieing and I wanted to get some things off of my chest before I pass. You are lucky, Catherine. You have no idea how lucky you are to have that spit fire of a woman for your lover. She is a very special woman Cat so please cherish her and love her completely. Don't let her slip away, don't make the same mistake I did with her. I wish the best for you two and I wish you both forever happiness with one another. When I see you two together I can since the love and passion between you both. You women share a special love connection with one another. Out of all the five years of working with her I have never seen her so happy with anyone. She is an extraordinary woman, Cath, so please don't do like I did and let this opportunity with her float away." He said smiling at his co-worker softly," treat her good Catherine because if you ever lose her you will miss her every single second of every single day." 

"Thank you Gill. For everything. For all the great times at work and when we all gathered to eat dinner together and hang out with one another. It was great to have you as a boss and as a friend. And thank you for saving Sara you have no idea how much it means to me." She answered holding back tears. 

"I think I do." Gill said softly while closing his eyes. Those were his last words. The breathing monitor's steady beeping began one long beep noise. A nurse walked into the room and wrote something down on a clip board and turned off the machine and pulled the covers over his head to cover his face. 

"Aren't you going to save him?!" The strawberry blonde yelled at the nurse. 

"Sorry miss but he signed a Do Not Revive form." The nurse answered," I truly am sorry for your lose." The nurse left the room. 

Catherine didn't feel the need to be there anymore and got up from the chair and walked out into the waiting room. She didn't even need to tell her friends, her team, what was going on. They all could read it on her face and in her eyes. The blue eyed woman noticed her lover was no where to be found. 

"Where's Sara?!" Cat asked panicked, her eyes quickly scanning the room. 

"She took Nick's car back to her place. She said she needed to think." Greg answered. 

"Greg can I borrow your car please." Cath pleaded. 

He threw her the keys and she caught them. Realizing the spit fire could be in danger made her panic even more. 

"Someone please watch Lindsey." The strawberry blonde yelled while rushing out of the hospital. She sprinted over to Greg's dark blue 2005 Mustang and got in it and started it and peeled the wheels rubber as she hit the gas, causing the car to shoot out of the parking lot and down the street. It didn't take her long to swerve into the parking lot of the apartment buildings. She parked the car and got out and ran up the stairs. She threw the door open and ran into the living room. She frantically searched the kitchen, bath room, and guest room and didn't see the spit fire. She then walked down the hall and into the master bed room and saw the brunette packing a black suitcase. 

"Honey?" Catherine spoke softly as she advanced towards the brunette. 

Sara quickly spun around to see the strawberry blonde walking towards her. "What are you doing here?" She sobbed, pain written all over her face and fear filled her eyes. 

"I came here to be with you." The older C.S.I stated in a caring voice," where are you going?" 

"I'm leaving. If I stay here I'd put everyone's life at risk." She cried as she turned and shoved more clothes into the suitcase. 

The strawberry blonde slipped her arms gently around the brunette's fragile, thin waist. The younger C.S.I had lost some weight from being in the hospital for so long and living off of the nasty, distasteful food. She laid her head on Sara's right shoulder. "Please don't leave babe." Cat said softly. 

"I can't put your life and Lindsey's life in danger any longer." The younger C.S.I stated. Her body trembled a bit from fear of losing everything she cared about. 

"If you leave you'll be putting Lindsey's and I lives on the line. If you are not here than her and I are no longer safe." The older C.S.I stated softly. 

Sara knew that both Catherine and Grissom were right. If she left town then Eddie could really hurt both the woman she loved and the little girl.. "I won't leave." She answered softly as she turned around in Cath's arms to face her. She wrapped her arms around the blue eyed woman and held her close and tight, afraid that if she let go she would lose her as well. 

"Thank you sweetie." Cat cried into Sara's shoulder. 

Meanwhile in the interrogation room 

Brass had already received word of Grissom's death. He charged into the room and slammed the door shut and walked over to the table. 

"Look you scum ball who the fuck hired you to do this?!" He yelled. 

"Like I am going to tell an American Pig." The Mexican, tattooed man spat out. 

Brass normally didn't lose his cool but he had just lost his best friend. He slammed his hands onto the table. "You killed an innocent man today. He was a great guy and a hard worker. I demand you tell me who the fuck you are and what the bastard's name is that hired you!" He shouted. 

The hit man finally caved. "Okay his name is Eddie Willows." He hissed. 

"Eddie hired you?!" Brass asked, but wasn't surprise. 

"Yes. He said his whore of a wife ran off with another woman and offered me a thousand dollars to pop a cap in the slut's ass that his wife ran off with." 

Brass was now surprised that the drunken idiot actually had enough brains to think something through and take such measures. Come on this is a man who got so wasted he forgot to load a gun. Brass went over to one of the guard's radio's and pressed the talk button. "I want each available officer in the city of Las Vegas looking for Edward Willows. If anyone would happen to arrest him bring him to the station immediately!" He shouted into the mic part. 

Back with Sara and Catherine 

Both held one another as they cried. Cat's cell began to ring. She picked it up. 

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice. 

"Um Catherine this is Nick. Some how um Eddie managed to... 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

((from author: sorry that Grissom died we shall all morn his death :is silent for a few moments: hmm I wonder what Eddie did and I wonder if they are ever going to catch him. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!)) 


	11. A daring rescue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it in any of my others chapters in this story._**

**_((note from the author: hey everyone!!!! I'm back and I have some fresh ideas for my other stories so today is my updating day. This is the first story I'm updating. I also have a new idea for a new C.S.I story for Sara and Catherine. Should Sara dream about a fairy tail between her and Cath and the others, meaning like princess times and stuff like that, or should they be in one? Please comment on the idea. Thanks. I'm basing it off of a dream I had last night))_**

"Um Catherine this is Nick. Some how um Eddie managed to take Lindsay." Nick replied into the phone, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time with his right hand. He was nervous to see, well hear, the older C.S.I's reaction to this.

The strawberry blonde had horror and fear written all over her face. She collapsed onto her knees, the cell dropping down to beside her. The brunette instantly knelt next to her.

"Honey what's wrong?" Sara questioned to her lover.

The blue eyed woman looked up over at the leggy woman, tears now streaming down her face mixing with the black eyeliner. "_He_ has Lindsay." Catherine managed to choke out through the dry lump that had formed in her throat.

Instantly the brunette felt anger welling up inside of her, coursing and winding its way through her veins and into the very core of her being. Her body trembled a bit as she stood up. She walked over to the suitcase and closed it. After doing so she walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a black automatic handgun and some extra clips. The leggy woman walked over to her dresser and put a gun holster belt on, the loaded the gun and slipped it into its holster and slid the clips into her pants pockets.

The strawberry blonde managed to watch this through the tears caused by her fear for Lindsay's life. "What are you doing?" She stuttered in a shaky voice.

Sara walked over to the woman of her dreams and knelt back down next to her. She placed a gentle reassuring hand on Catherine's back. "I'll be back soon my love. I'm going to go get Lindsay." She said softly, gently laying her forehead against the older C.S.I's forehead.

"Sara please don't it's too dangerous." She cried harder.

The younger C.S.I shook her head slowly and answered," I have to baby it is the only way to get her back. I have to do this. I love you never forget that Cat." With those finally words the leggy woman stood and grabbed her suitcase and strode out of the room and out of the apartment. She popped the trunk to Nick's car and threw the suitcase into it then slammed it shut. Once in the car she started it, revenging the black SUV's engine. As she felt the vibration of the car she compared it's feeling to the anger coursing through her thin, fragile body. With the sound of squealing tires, Sara took off into the streets of Las Vegas.

Nick began to call Catherine's name. She had zoned out but once she heard the mumbled calls she picked the phone back up. "Yeah?" She stuttered, trying to make sense of what was happing around her.

He sighed heavily with relief. "What's happing Cath?" He asked trying to get a hold of his nerves.

"Sara is tracking Eddie down." Came a shaky response.

"She doesn't even know where his is." Nick stated.

True the angry brunette didn't know where the bastard was but she knew where to begin. She vowed silently that she would track him down and that she would find Lindsay for her lover.

A few days had passed since the younger C.S.I took off after the older C.S.I's ex-husband. Catherine had received no word from the spit fire leggy woman since Sara took off. The strawberry blonde's fear worked it's way into the early stages of heart stricken panic. All she did was lay in bed and cry, as the phone sat on the nightstand. Her nights were lonely and cold inside of the apartment. She felt like she had lost everything. Her daughter and her lover meant the world to her and without either one she was lost.

Night had fallen quickly, since it was after all fall. Sara sat in the driver's seat of the SUV on the side of a high leading out of the city. She needed to stop a rest for a while so she had pulled over earlier in the day and fell a sleep. Her dark head hung forward as sleep kept it's hold on her exhausted mind and body. The alarm on her watch began to go off, filling the car with a loud beeping noise. Her head instantly snapped up. She groaned softly and shut the watch off. The younger C.S.I knew it was time to start the search again. A few days ago she had got a tip that Eddie was on his way to one of his mistress's house's. The person willing gave her the information and the address.

The leggy woman yawned and started the car. Once it had a little time for the engine to warm up, she stomped on the gas and sped back onto the highway leading out of the city and toward the town Eddie's whore lived in. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened a great bit once she was fully awake. She figured one more day of traveling she would be there.

Sara's calculations were correct. One more cold day had passed and she was finally pulling into the gravel drive way of the log cabin. She saw his red sports car sitting next to a silver BMW. She turned the head lights off and took her foot off of the gas, coasting to a slow stop. The brunette didn't want to make her presence known...yet. The younger C.S.I got out of the car, gently shutting the door. The gun sat in it's holster as she crept her way up to the living room window. The only light on it the cabin was from the fire lit in the fireplace. She figured since it was three in the morning everyone was a sleep.

Sara walked over to the door and with a bobby pin picked the door nob's lock. Pushing it open quietly she noticed Lindsay slumbering on the long couch. The leggy woman smiled and wanted to jump and down with joy but the smile quickly faded when she noticed Eddie sleeping in a near by chair. The young C.S.I slowly removed the gun from it's holster and crept into the house and over to the couch. Her soft hand gently closed itself over Lindsay's mouth, making the young girl snap out of her sleep. Once she saw it was her mother's knight in shining armor she began to calm down.

"I'm going to get you out of here." The brunette whispered in a soft, reassuring voice.

The young red headed girl only nodded as she sat up slowly. The leggy woman scooped the little girl up into her arms and walked outside and over to the SUV. She opened the back door and slipped the exhausted Lindsay inside and onto the back seat.

"Buckle up kid." She said softly and turned and walked back inside. She grabbed Lindsay's pink backpack and walked back out of the house. Sara went back to the SUV and got in. She turned around in her seat and noticed Lindsay was buckled up. She handed the backpack to her. Facing forward again she started the car and coasted slowly out of the driveway and drove off into the night's horizon. In the morning she knew for a fact Eddie would either think Lindsay ran off into the woods or he would actually gather enough brain cells and know that Sara was there.

The Nevada morning sun began to slowly peek it's way over the horizon, filling Las Vegas with it's warm, bright rays. Since Sara knew her way back now and with a heavy foot to help, her and her lover's child were now entering the city. The sky began to fade from dark blue to a light shade of blue as they drove deeper into the city. It wasn't much longer until they pulled into the apartment's driveway. The leggy woman stopped the car and shut if off. She turned in her seat and noticed Catherine's little girl was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. She smiled softly and slipped her way out of the SUV. She scooped Lindsay up into her arms and carried her into the apartments. She walked up the flight of stairs leading to her place and opened the door. Once inside with the young child, she shut the door and walked to the guest room and laid the sleeping girl on the bed. The younger C.S.I pulled the cozy covers over Lindsay and walked silently out of the room and into the master bed room. She smirked when she saw her lover laying on the bed sleeping.

The brunette quietly snuck her way over to the bed and laid down, wrapping her arms gently around the strawberry blonde and pulled her close to her warm, comforting body. Catherine felt someone against her and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her blue eyes met with a strong gaze of the soft hazel eyes of her woman.

"You're back." Cat said softly, with much joy in her voice.

"Yes and Lindsay is sleeping in the guest room." Sara replied in a comforting voice.

The older C.S.I wanted to go see her child but knew that Lindsay was probably exhausted from what happened so she stayed in the safe arms of her lover. The blue eyes slowly drifted shut as she snuggled against the brunette's warm body. Sara closed her hazel eyes and snuggled against her lover, holding her even closer, never wanting to let go. Both fell a sleep, happy to be reunited again.

Eddie woke to a shock to see that his daughter was no longer in the cabin. Sara was right as well both of the conclusions ran through his mind. Then an evil plan crept its way into his dark mind.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((From the author: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!!!! sorry for taking such a long time to reply. Please comment me on my idea and what you think. Thank you for reading!!!))


	12. Note to all my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
